Second year of Lily Evans --- Chasing You
by Lovelyflowergirl
Summary: FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why Justin had to chase all the girls in his year?? Is that why he want to chase Lily? Or did he know that it was because of him that Lily and James broke up???
1. Worms and Spiders

Chapter 1. Worms and Spiders.   
  
"Mom! Lily spray something on me!!" shrieked Petunia, Lily's older sister. "Help!!"  
James, Sirius, Remus, Felicity and Clarissa spent their last week of summer holidays at Lily's. Peter's parents didn't allow him to stay there so he had to wait until September to see them again.   
  
As last year Lily had an illness and Petunia gave her a horrible time, now it was Lily's turn.   
"Be careful Petunia! You will became a spider after half an hour!" yelled Lily. The others and Lily sprayed some "potion" on Petunia and let her panic for half an hour. Actually, it was just some water mix with dirt. Petunia believe everything Lily said because Lily was a witch.   
  
"I never thought your sister could be so different than you!" said James, looking at him girlfriend.   
"Yeah, your hair isn't even the same color, let alone the face." said Sirius.   
"I dunno." said Lily. "Do you guys find any worms or spiders?"   
"Here it is!" said Remus, holding two plastic bag full of worms and the other one spiders.   
"Yuck!" said Clarissa, looking slightly sick. "Don't hold it near me!"   
"Help me wash the worms guys, I need them in my pocket." said Lily.   
"Why?" asked James.   
"You'll see." grinned Lily.   
  
"Petunia, I'm coming in to find my pets!!" hollered Lily and went in Petunia's room.   
"What are you looking for? What pets?" yelled Petunia, coming out of the shower after washing the liquid out of her skin.   
"Oh, I found it!!!" exclaimed Lily. She took out a bunch of worms and spiders out of her pocket. "See? They were under your bed, the poor things. Let me introduce them to you. This is Wormy and Muddy. Oh, this is Spidra..."   
"Let out of my room!!" Petunia screamed and run downstairs. "Mom!!! Help!!"   
"Quick!!" said Lily, running back to her bedroom. "Hide all the things now and Felicity, get out my deck of cards!!!"   
The boys hurried and throw all the worms and spiders out of the window. Lily and girls got out the UNO cards and began to pretend playing the game. The boys hurried to their place. The door opened.   
"Lily?...."   
"UNO!!!" yelled Sirius.   
"Oh no, I'm losing again!" moaned Felicity.   
"Lily? Petunia said you have worms and spiders in your pockets." said Mrs. Evans, not looking a bit cross.   
"UNO!!! Yes, mother? Spiders? Worms? Of course not! I'm terrified to those Mom!" said Lily, trying to look innocent.   
"Let me see." said Mrs. Evans and checked Lily's pockets. They were clean, but they seems to be a bit wet.   
"Hmm...." said Mrs. Evans, looking around the room. She looked out of the window, and smiled.   
"Well Petunia, I can't see any worms or spiders. But, " said Mrs. Evans, looking directly at Lily, " I hope no one brings any insects or animals in the house without my permission." She winked at Lily and took Petunia out of the room, still howling about worms and spiders.  
  
"That was close." said Clarissa. Lily got up and went to the window. She giggled.   
"Mom's being decent." she said. "Look."   
Outside the window, the spiders were nowhere to be seen, but the poor bunch of worms were still on the grass, making slow movements.   
  
******   
  
After getting their money from Gringotts, the six went to buy their books for the following year. They were allowed to bring their broomsticks to school.   
  
"Nimbus One Thousand and Two..." said the boys dreamily, looking at the broomstick in the shop. "The fastest broom ever...."   
"Would you guys stop it and choose your broom?" asked Lily, already got a Nimbus One Thousand and Two in her hand. Felicity and Clarissa got a Shooting Star No. 3.   
"We don't need one so good. We aren't as good as you guys. Anyway, we wouldn't try out to be in the Match." said Felicity.   
"I don't think I'm going to be in the Quidditch team either." said Lily. "There are so many good ones who wants to try for the team."   
"Nonsense," said James. "Last year you were in the match, weren't you?"   
"But that was because Remus was sick." said Lily.   
"Let's see. There's a lot of seven years in the team, so I think you still have a chance," said Remus.   
  
After they bought their brooms, they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Lily wanted to buy an owl. She chose a snowy white one.   
"What are you goin' to name it?" asked Sirius.   
"I dunno yet...." said Lily, carrying the cage. "Hmm.... Snowball? Snowy? Snow?"   
"I think Snowy is ok." said James, smiling at her.   
"All right then," said Lily." Snowy shall it be." 


	2. The Exchanged Student

To Petunia's delight, it was time for Lily and her friends to go back to Hogwarts. She was so happy that she let Lily kiss her goodbye as the other headed to Mrs. Evans' van.  
"Good bye, Petunia. I hope you would help me look after my pets in my drawer. Remember that Muddy likes dry leafs and Spidra isn't very fond of Crawn very much....." began Lily.  
Petunia shrieked and ran in the house.  
  
"It's a pity that summer ends so quickly." said Lily, getting in to the van. "I'm getting fond of Petunia's screams and shrieks."  
"What you're trying to say is you are getting fond in playing tricks on Petunia!" laughed Felicity. "Well, I can't help agreeing with you. She's kind of like Snape! Only Snape is much more worse."  
"Don't mention that git!" said Sirius. "You're spoiling my last good moment of Summer holiday!"  
"Well, don't you guys think that Petunia and Snapey would be a perfect couple?" asked Clarissa, winking mischievously. "Too bad that Petunia hates all kind of magic stuff."  
"OH my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" exclaimed Lily.  
"What the matter?" asked James, concerned.  
"I forgot to read my books before the term begins!!!" hollered Lily. Felicity and Clarissa moaned.  
"Never mind, Lily. I think you will have time to read them on the train. I'll remind you if you like." offered Remus.  
"Don't you dare!" said Clarissa. "When she reads, Felicity and me need to read too! She is always telling us to read this and that, remember this and that...."  
"I do not." said Lily, annoyed. "I thought that the book and it's contents are interesting and I thought you guys would have interest in it!"  
"Never mind, never mind." said Remus, hastily.  
"Seat belts, everyone!" called Mrs. Evans, just jumping into the car.  
"Oh, I hate seat belts...." muttered Lily, Felicity, and Clarissa. The boys grinned to each other.  
  
********  
  
"Thanks mum for the lovely summer!" said Lily, kissing her mother on the cheek when they arrived at King's Cross station.  
"Thanks Mrs. Evans." chanted the others, looking at Lily in amused.  
"You're welcome." said Mrs. Evans. "Be sure to have a lovely time at school! Remember to write, Lily!"  
"I will!" called Lily as her friends and she began to run to the platform. "Take care!"  
"Are you guys the kissy type?" asked Sirius. "You guys kiss good byes?"  
"It's okay." said Lily, looking around. "As you get along with it. Hey, there's platform 9 and 10! Let's go!" She and others walked towards the barrier between Platform 9 and 10.  
"I wonder if there would be anything unusual will happen this year...." muttered Lily. "Any new students....."  
"I don't think there will be any new students expect the first years." said James. "Dumbledore already got students which are you-know-what."  
"You're right." said Lily. "How silly of me to..."  
"'Cuse me, do you know how to get to Platform 9 1/4?" asked a voice behind Lily. Lily turned around. It was a boy. He had blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and was very good looking. Lily pointed the barrier.  
"You need to walk through there. We're going to that platform too. So would you like to join us?" said Lily, smiling at the boy.  
"Oh, yes. Thanks." he answered, also with a smile. Felicity nudged Lily.  
"Cute, isn't he?" she whispered.  
"FELICITY!!!! You already have a boyfriend!!!!" hissed Lily.  
"I can still dream, can't I? Anyway, it's not end of the world that I change boyfriends. But for your information, Sirius and me are going steady. Steady...." Felicity sang the last word. Lily laughed. Then they realized that they already in front of the barrier.  
  
"So, ladies first!" said Sirius and the three boys bowed. The new boy looked at them in amused.  
"Okay," said Felicity. " Hmm..... Lily, Clarissa? Hmm..... could we.... hold hands?"  
"All right. I'm a bit afraid that I would bump my head too, though I'm sure I won't." Lily admitted. The three girls hold hands.   
"1," muttered Clarissa. "2, 2 and a half..." the other two nearly fell down.  
"Clarissa!" they glared at her.  
"Ok, ok. 2..... don't glare at me, Felicity! 3!!" the three girls rash through the barrier.  
"Are we there yet?" asked Lily, her eyes still closed. "It's kind of warm for heaven."  
"Yeah," muttered Clarissa. "Felicity, open your eyes and see!"  
"Why it always has to be me?" asked Felicity. "Let open our eyes together. 1, 2, 3!"  
The moment they open their eyes, four boys tripped over them and all seven of them fall on the ground.  
"Do you girls have the sense to know that stopping in front of the barrier is dangerous for you and the others behind you?" shouted James.   
"Get off, you big, fat git!" yelled Lily. The people passing by pointed at them and laughed.  
"Oh great. First day of school, first day of totally humiliation." muttered Remus.  
"So, is that how you make your entrance?" asked the new boy, putting out his hand to help Lily to stand up. Lily took it.  
"Thank you, er... We still haven't introduce ourselves! My name is Lily Evans."  
"Mine's Justin White. Who is...."  
"Hey. can't you two stop your little chat for a minute and give us a hand?" Sirius nearly shouted.  
"Oops! So sorry Sirius." grinned Lily and she pulled him up.  
"Let's go and find an empty compartment or we will need to sit seaparately!" called Felicity. Clarissa and she pulled Justin and ran through the corridor.   
"So.... Are we going to spoil their fun or we go find another compartment? Or you want to go with them and open a Justin Fan Club, Lily?" asked Remus bitterly.   
  
"Of course not! I'm going to stinck with you guys!" said Lily. " But I think we should go with them, just to look after Feli and Clar, okay?"   
"I bet that they forgot all about us...." murmured Sirius. Just then, Felicity ran out form one of the back compartment.   
"Hey, I thought you guys were lost in the train! C'mon!" she grabbed Sirius' arm and ran back into the compartament.   
"Well, at least Felicity remembers Sirius." said Remus, bitterly.   
"Don't be that way, Remus. Clarissa is just..... being friendly to Justin 'cause he's ...... new. " said Lily, though she wasn't that sure herself. The three followed Felicity and Sirius to a big compartment. Clarissa was still busy talking away with Justin that she didn't notice her friends.   
"Er, hi Clarissa." said Lily, trying to sound cheerful and hoping Clarissa would start noticing Remus' sad face.  
"Then we had that..... what? Oh, hi you guys." said Clarissa, absent-minded. "So, where was I..." she continued her talk with Justin. Felicity join in too.  
"What happened to the old Felicity and Clarissa?" asked Sirius. "If the answer is because Justin is here, he better be careful...."  
"I think the one that shouldn't worry is James." said Remus, trying to smile. "Lily's won't just go off flirting without a reason, heh?"  
"Never mind, Remus. After a few hours or days, the old Clarissa will come back. I promise." said Lily.  
"Don't let that boy upset our mood." said James. "Let's do somethin' else..... hmm..... shall we have some before-school reading?" Lily nodded eagerly while the two other boys groaned. 


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3. The Plan.  
  
The six finally arrived in Hogwarts. They walked in the hall and looked around.  
"Home sweet home." said Sirius, finding a seat in the table.  
"Hey, James! Sirius! Over here!" squeaked a voice. It was Peter Pettigrew, a mouse-like boy who was always tagging along with James or Sirius. Though he was very good to all six, Lily didn't like him as the others did.  
"Peter! How nice to see you again!" said Sirius, patting Peter's shoulder. The three boys were busy chatting away that they forgot all about the girls. Felicity and Clarissa was still busy talking with Justin. It made Lily felt a bit left out. She didn't really want to talk just then, so she just got out a book to read, as she always brought a book with her.   
"So, Lily. Got left out?" asked Justin. Lily saw that Felicity and Clarissa was whispering to each other.  
"Not really. I just don't feel like talking, that's all." said Lily. "Which year are you?"  
"Second. The same as Felicity, Clarissa and you." he stared at Lily with his brown eyes. Lily felt a bit nervous.  
"Second? But I thought Dumbledore have already accepted all the witches and wizards in Britain! Why you came here this year?"  
"Well, I think your principal, er.... Dumbledore is going to tell you all you want to know later." replied Justin.  
"So, er.... do you know which house are you going to stay?"  
"Not yet. Which house are you in, Lily?" asked Justin.  
"I'm in Gryffindor." replied Lily. "There are still 3 more houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Brave students in Gryffindor, Smart ones in Ravenclaw, Loyal and kind ones in Hufflepuff and bad and sly ones in Slytherin. Slytherin is our biggest enemy"  
"So Slytherin are the bad guys, huh?" said Justin. "Then I hope I'm not going to be in it."  
"Lily? I thought you said you need to ask McGonagall something. I'll come with you." said James, suddenly walking forwards them. Lily looked at him and then smiled.  
"Oh, I forgot! Thanks James. Let's go then." said Lily. She waved goodbye to her friends and Justin, then went of with James. They went out the Hall.  
"What do you want, James?" asked Lily.  
"Lily, tell me. Do you want to flirt with Justin?"  
"JAMES!!!"  
"Answer me!"  
"No!"  
"Really?"  
"YES!!!"  
"Good." said James, finally.  
"Why you can think such a thing?" asked Lily.  
"Nothing. I just don't trust him. Did you notice that he is always trying to lead you in conversation?"  
"He did?" asked Lily, thinking hard. "I dunno. He talks with me 'cause he thinks I'm felt out."  
"He just wanted to talk to you!" said James, angrily.  
"So what? Can't I talk with others?" Lily asked, a bit annoyed. Then she grinned. "You're not jealous, are you?"  
"Of course not!" cried James.  
"Then I'll talk with him, play with him, do homework with him....."  
"Okay, okay! I am jealous, all right?" James nearly shouted.  
"Right." said Lily and hugged James.  
  
"Hey, didn't you guys notice that Dumbledore and the other teachers are already going inside? Do you want to be late?" yelled Hannah Rivers, a Gryffindor in Lily's year.  
"Oh! I forgot all about it! Thanks Hannah! C'mon James!" she grabbed James' hand and sneaked ran inside. Luckily no one notice them.  
"Where have you guys been?" asked Felicity. "Dumbledore's just going to start his speech."  
"Hey look! Justin is sitting next to Dumbledore! I wonder why." said Clarissa.  
  
"Greetings, and welcome to the new year of Hogwarts." said Dumbledore, beaming to everyone. "Before we have our feast, I want to introduce someone to you. As you know, Miss Pikes, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, had decided to retire. So this year, we will have the honour to have Miss Anderson to teach us." A good looking, young woman stood up and bowed.  
"Hello everyone. I'm Miss Anderson and I hope we will have a good time in my lessons. Thank you."  
Everyone clapped. Remus poked at Lily and pointed at Professor Sneddon. She was clapping and it was obvious that she was trying very hard to false a smile.  
"I bet she's jealous that Miss Anderson is better looking than her." whispered Remus. Lily grinned and nodded.  
"This year," said Dumbledore. "We will have a exchange student programme with one of the schools in America. We will exchange one student with the other school for one year. One of our students, Mr. Amos Diggory will be our representative. The student who is going to study here for an year is a second year student, Mr. Justin White. Mr. White, please rise to let everyone meet you." Justin stood up. Immediately there were whisperings and mutterings.  
"Omigosh, omigosh! Those lucky second years!" whispered some senior year girls. "He's so cute!!"   
After everybody got over their shock, they began to clap their hands.  
  
"Thank you, everyone." said Justin, smiling. "I'm very happy and honoured to be studying in Hogwarts for an year. I have plans for this year. Within the time I'm in Hogwarts, I shall catch all the girls in my grade... I mean the second years. No matter what personalities, what house. Thank you." He sat down.There was again murmuring and whispering. Some boys glared at Justin, but he just sat there as if he didn't notice. Even the teachers were muttering to each other. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the others followed him.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that Mr. White has a plan for this year and I hope he would reach his target." said Dumbledore, as if chasing girls of the whole year was a very ordinary thing to do. "Now, as he is just going to stay here for only one year, we shan't use the sorting hat to sort him. He shall choose which house he would want to be in. Mr. White, do you have your choice?"  
"Yes," said Justin. He looked at Lily and smiled.  
"Oh no, please not Gryffindor!" prayed Sirius silently.  
"Gryffindor."  
"Very well then. Professor McGonagall, please help me make sure Mr. White is happy and comfortable in Hogwarts." said Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall looked as if she was half disgused and half happy.  
"Mr. White, I think you should go and sit with your house members now."  
"Now we got stuck with him..." muttered Remus while Clarissa and Felicity was clapping hard and looked really happy. Justin walk towards them and the two girls immediately make room for him.  
"Well, I'm glad that you're in Gryffindor, Justin. If you have any problems, you tell me and I'll help if I can." said James, patting Justin's back as if they were old friends. Sirius and Remus left their mouth wide opened. Lily looked amused. It was obvious that Justin was very shocked at James' little talk.  
"Er... thanks James. I hope we can be good friends." he said.  
"Are you out of your mind, James?" whispered Sirius.  
"Do you feel sick or something?" asked Remus.  
"No." said James, grinning. "We should give him a chance, shouldn't we? But if he dare to make one move wrong..." then James put his hand under his chin. Remus and Sirius laughed.  
"Well, everyone. We've hold our feast long enough." said Dumbledore. Immediately the dishes were all full of food.  
"It's great to be back again." said Lily. James nodded. 


	4. The trick

Chapter 4. The trick.  
"Hi, you guys." said Felicity the next morning, sitting next to her friends for the first time from the beginning of the school term.  
"Good morning, Felicity. Long time no see." said Sirius, sarcastically. Felicity glared at him.  
"Don't be hard on Feli, Sirius." said Lily. "But I can't help saying 'long time no talk'."  
"Oh Lily, I can't believe you're saying this to me!" cried Felicity, sounding hurt. "Well, I can just say is that I'm not going to follow Justin anymore."  
"Why you change your mind?" asked Remus, amused.  
"Because he has too much girlfriends." said Felicity. "He is even worse than Sirius....."  
"HEY!" shouted Sirius. "I don't think that was necessary..."  
"I don't really know what he is thinking and sometimes I think he just want to chase girls for fun. Actually, I'm tired of following him everywhere while he is dating or anything." said Felicity.  
"Good for you, Felicity!" said Lily. "I was beginning to feel a bit lonely without you and Clarissa."  
"Well, I owe you guys an apology. Especially Sirius. I'm so sorry guys. I'm sorry Sirius. Will you guys forgive me?" begged Felicity.  
"Of course!" said Lily, James and Remus at once.  
"Sirius?" said Felicity, timidly. "Will you forgive me?" Sirius looked at her and then hugged her tightly.  
"Why wouldn't I?" he said kindly.  
"Okay, now everything is all right." said James, happily. Lily tried to stop him from saying that, but it was too late.  
"Not really, James. Felicity came back, but not Clarissa." said Remus, sadly.  
"Oh, Remus. Don't be unhappy. Now Felicity came back, I bet Clarissa will soon be in her sense and be herself again." said Sirius, sympathetic.  
"Never mind." said Remus, trying to sound cheerful. "Today we're going to have our first DADA lessons."  
"Yeah, and the new teacher sounds nice." said Felicity.  
"She is." said Hannah Rivers, and took a seat next to Felicity. "The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw say so."  
"Good. Hmm.... we're going to have lessons with Slytherin, worse luck." sighed Remus.  
"Well, perhaps you will have to fight with Snape about being the first in DADA. By the way, we haven't played one prank on Snape this term!" emclaimed Lily  
"Sshhh!!" hissed James and signaled Lily that Hannah was still here. Hannah looked at him and then smiled.  
"I have heard nothing about what you guys have said." she said, and began talking with Hannah.  
"So, are we going to tell Clarissa our plans?" asked Lily.  
"No," said Remus, firmly. "She hadn't been with us these days, so she doesn't deserve to be in our secrets."  
"Okay." said Lily, a bit surprised that Remus was so hard at Clarissa. "What shall we do?"  
"I have a perfect plan." grinned Sirius. He whispered it to Remus. Then Remus whispered to James. James whispered it to Lily and she told it to Felicity.  
"Sorry that we can't tell you you-know-what," said Lily.  
"It's okay." said Hannah. "I rather know what is it when it is played rather before it."  
"Thanks for being decent." said Remus. Hannah went a little bit red and nodded.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning in the Great Hall.....  
"Hey, look at that!" said some boy in Hufflepuff and pointed at Snape. James looked up and saw Snape. He tried to stop himself from laughing. He pointed at Snape.  
"Hey you guys, look!"  
Lily and the other looked at Snape. They laughed loudly. Snape's oily hair had changed into rat tails and dead worms. Then to make sure everyone knows about it, James yelled out.   
"Oy, Snape! What happened? Bad hair day??" everybody look at Snape's hair. The whole school roared.  
Snape glared at him and scowl. He went to the boy's toilet....  
"Aaa!" he screamed. He screamed so loudly that everyone in the Great Hall heard him. Everyone shooked wiht laughter.  
"I've never thought that Snape could scream so loudly!" cried Remus, almost choking with laughter.  
"And I never thought that greasy voice of his is so similar to a girl's!" roared Sirius.  
"Omigosh, look!" hissed Lily. Snape came back in with two stern looking teachers. They were a grim looking Professor Sneddon and an annoyed Professor McGonagall.  
"I never thought Snape would sneak off to a teacher." whispered James. The whole school suddened acted as if their breakfast were extra interesting.  
"Look! Scramble eggs!"  
"Round shape Pancakes!"  
"Pumpkin Juice! My favourite!"  
"Silence!" holled Professor Sneddon. "Who had play this childish trick on him?"  
Of course no one answered. James and some others glared angrily at Snape for being a sneak. However Snape grinned as if he had found 100 gallons on the floor.  
"I'm warning everyone. If you have any idea who play this trick on Mr. Snape, you should tell us now. If not, you will also be punished." hollared Professor Sneddon.  
James and the boys didn't mind any punishment of all kind, so they just sat there, trying to look innocent.  
"James," whispered Lily. "Look at Hannah." James looked and saw Hannah was a bit red.  
"Oh no, do you think she will tell on us? She is always so good student you know. I think she never had been punished!"  
"She wouldn't tell. Unless the punishment involves the whole house...."  
"Professor, I believe it has something to do with Gryfindor," said Snape, grinning wickedly.  
"You're sure?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I'm sure...."  
"Ten points out of Gryfindor if no one owns up." shouted the Potion Mistress. "Twenty points!"  
"Hey, she has got no right to do this!" said Felicity angrily.  
"She does," said Remus calmly. "She's a professor."  
"Why don't McGonagall stop her! It's unfair!" said Sirius.  
"It isn't fair to other houses if McGonagall stop another teacher to deduct her own house." explained Lily.  
"So she's going to stand there and nothing??? That's insane..."  
"I know who did it." said Hannah, standing up. "I won't tell, but please stop deducting points from Gryfindor."  
"How dare you tell me what to do!" sreamed Sneddon. "Thirty points deducted if you don't tell us who did it." Hannah look pained. James and Lily stood up.  
"We did it. We aren't afraid to admit it, but we think Hannah is decent not to sneak on us even when you deduct our points cruelly." said Lily, boldly.  
"What!!! How dare you insult me! Professor, say something!" shouted Sneddon to Professor McGonagall.  
"You perfectly know that is what I exactly feel, Professor Sneddon. You know I can't stop any punishment you set for my students in my house." said Professor McGonagall, not bothering to lower her voice. Professor Sneddon was red in rage.  
"Okay! Thirty points deducted and detention for each of you!" spatted the angry professor to the three standing students. Snape looked as if he was going to cry. He thought he would bring a heavier punishment to Gryfindor. Everyone but the Slytherin looked joyed. Slytherin looked at them in disgust. Lily walk towards Hannah, who was still red.  
"Thanks for being a sport," said Lily.  
"Don't mention it. " said Hannah. "I'm surprised that I dare to talk in front of the whole school."  
"That's because you're brave. If not, how can you be in Gryfindor?" said Lily. Hannah laughed.  
"Thanks."  
From that day on, Hannah was close friends with Lily and Felicity. She had replaced Clarissa, thought Lily. But how I hope Clarissa would still be friends with us. 


	5. The Match

Chapter 5. The Match  
  
"He really did it!"  
"Impossible! How can he manage?"  
"How do I know? However I heard the next house will be Ravenclaw!"  
"What all the whispering about?" Lily asked Hannah and Felicity, when they arrive at their table in the Great Hall.  
"Justin." said Hannah. "He manages to chase all the girls in Hufflepuff. Actually, I think the girls were just too kind to reject him."  
"Omigosh," exclaimed Lily. "It only one and a half month!"  
"I know." said Hannah. "A miracle, if you ask me."  
"Justin is very fast in this." said Felicity. "He has all kinds of method. He spends lot of time in it. However he is good in Magic."  
"Music too." said Hannah, looking at Lily.  
"Hey I'm not going to be so easy to be chased. You guys wouldn't, will you?"  
"I won't." said Hannah. "I'm sensible enough to ignore him."  
"It's not that easy." said Felicity. "You'll see."  
  
"Hi, girls. Did we miss anything?" asked Sirius, sitting beside Felicity. He gobbled up two pieces of toast at the same time.  
"Justin finished Hufflepuff and now it's Ravenclaw's turn." said Felicity calmly. Sirius choked. Everybody took the chance to hit Sirius sharply at the back.  
"Okay, okay! I'm all right now! You guys don't need to hit me that hard! I just can't believe that guy actually got the nerve to do that! Wait until he tries Slytherin!"  
"It's just a game to him. He can really manage Slytherin girls!" said Felicity.  
"Even the Slytherin girls fall for him, I'm sure that the boys won't!"  
"Hey you guys, look." said James, pointing at Justin. He was talking towards the Ravenclaw table. When the girls saw him they all gathered their belongs, taking their plates and goblets and fled. Half of the people of their table were gone. Justin just shrugged and went back to the Gryfindor table, with Clarissa welcoming him.  
"Did you guys see that? One boy came, all girls fled." chanted Sirius happily. Felicity glared at him.  
"Don't be so harsh at Justin. He's pretty kind. Only he is a bit silly in things like that."  
"We'll take your word for it." said Lily. "Personally I think he can't be that bad."  
"Just make sure you're not in his spell." said James.   
"Hmm guys, I need to go back to see my mother on Halloween week." said Remus, looking a bit pale.  
"Oh. I'm so sorry." said Lily, knowing perfectly well Remus' mother wasn't ill. "When will you come back? Can you manage to come back on Halloween?"  
"I don't know yet but I don't think I can." said Remus sadly. "But I think I can manage to play the match next week."  
"Of course you can! You need to!" roared James and Sirius all together. "How can't you?"  
"Haha.... all right. I can't let Justin have all the fun, can I?"  
"Perhaps you guys should be friends with him." said Lily. "I think he is very lonely. He doesn't seem to have much friends."  
"Of course he does. He has lots of Girl Friends." replied Remus. "Clarissa for example."  
"You're not still angry at her, aren't you?" asked Lily.   
"No, I'm just disappointed at her. Even Felicity came back. But she didn't." Lily patted him friendly.  
"Never mind. I think she will choose who she think is suitable for her."  
"I suppose so."  
"Anyway, just be friends with him. I guess you guys will think he is not that bad as you think."  
"Yeah, he is not as bad as I thought. He is worse than I thought." muttered Sirius and got a glare from Felicity.  
  
*******  
  
"Are you sure you can manage the match, Remus?" asked Hannah, looking worried.  
"Of course," said Remus, with a weak smile. "Don't worry."  
"Well, try to eat something, instead of toying with your food." said Sirius, who was busily eating.  
"Yes, Mom." grinned Remus. Sirius throw an orange to Remus. Remus throw back a papaya.  
"Hey, no fair!" shouted Sirius and begin to throw a whole watermelon to Remus. He ducked and it ended up landing on James shoulder.  
"Ouch!" he rubbed his shoulder furiously. "So, you guys want a food fight before the match, huh?" and he began to throw the food on his plate at Remus and Sirius. He missed and it hit one of the boys in Slytherin.  
"HEY!"  
Soon the Great Hall was in chaos, for most of them were throwing food all over the place. Lily, Felicity and Hannah were still sitting there, enjoying their breakfast as they had used a spell and made a transparent shell to protect them from the fight around them.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE???" shouted a voice. Everyone froze as if time had stopped. It was Dumbledore. He didn't look a but angry. In fact, he looked highly amused.  
"Before your house teachers and others come in to tuck, I suppose we need to clean up this mess, shall we?" Then the people started to clean up.  
"This would take all day." groaned Sirius, as he picked up the fruits on the floor.  
"Accio fruits!" shouted James, pointing his wand to the floor. Immediately all kinds of fruits flew to him and James threw them to the buckets that Dumbledore had provided them.  
"Accio plates!" called Remus.  
"Accio food!" called Sirius. It finished all the cleaning. But then he also got the food from the table.  
"That finished all the cleaning up," said Dumbledore. "I would add your house points if it weren't the food fight, " immediately the Great hall was in silence. "But, seeing you all cleaned up in short time, it will be a secret between us and no one would mention it to the teachers, is that so?" asked Dumbledore, smiling. Everyone nodded except for some Slytherin.  
"What?" yelled Lucius Malfoy. "I think you should at least punish the starter of the fight, like Potter, Black and Lupin."  
"Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore calmly. "If I really take the points from the starter, then I believe I should also deduct point from whom had joined the fight. I suppose you, Mr. Malfoy had also joined in the fight?"  
Malfoy didn't answered. He just sat there, sulking, while Snape and the others glared at Dumbledore and James.  
"What is the matter, Professor?" asked Professor McGonagall, walking in the Silent Great Hall.  
"Oh good morning Professor. I'm just praising the students that the Great Hall is spotless even the students had finished eating." said Dumbledore, twinkling. The students looked at Professor with a grin. "I hope that the players would eat enough for the match this afternoon and of course, good luck."  
  
*********  
  
"Do you think that Malfoy is still the chaser of Slytherin?" asked Felicity when they sat down. "He had all the players cheated last time, you know."  
  
"He got a new position. Seeker." said Lily.  
  
"I dunno about being seeker. I just heard that he nearly got sacked if it weren't his father." said Hannah in disgust. "He provided the team new brooms, new supplies of everything! Even the balls with "Slytherin" printed on them!"  
  
"No fair!" said a girl, coming near them.  
  
"Clarissa!" screamed Lily and Felicity.  
"Hey, I didn't know you guys miss me that much!" she said, sitting beside them.  
"I thought you forgot all about us!" said Lily.  
"I didn't, but I think it's a bit embarrassing if I'm go on with Justin in front of Remus." she blushed a bit. "I'm so sorry that I didn't told Remus everything, but I do not dare to."  
"I don't know why you chose Justin instead of Remus." muttered Lily.  
"I dunno either. I know that I wouldn't be will Justin that long and I would be more steady with Remus. But I somehow have this feeling that he is suitable for me than Remus." said Clarissa.  
"Someday your 'feeling' will kill you." said Felicity, shaking her head.   
"Well, you're still our friend," said Lily. "I think you have notice that Hannah had been closer with us now?"  
"Of course." said Clarissa. "Hi Hannah. I see that you got stuck with.... them." she pointed at Lily and Felicity. "I'm so sorry for you. I escaped just in time. Let me just warn you about Lily first. Hmm..... let me see..... oh yes... Ahem. What to do when Lily pushes you to study or read. Firstly you should the exact book to hit her on the head. Secondly you should get some water and pour it down on the book, not on Lily. Thirdly..."   
"Clarissa!" said Lily, half teasingly and half annoyed.  
"Oh. Hmm, remind me to tell you more when we get back to school." said Clarissa to Hannah, who looked a bit confused. "Oh hey look, there's Justin! JUSTIN!!! OVER HERE!"  
"Here we go again." muttered Felicity.  
"Howdy folks and today's our first Quidditch Match of the year!" yelled Michael Peterwoods. He was doing the commentary of the match. "Today it will be Gryffindor against Slytherin! This year, the Slytherin got new Quidditch brooms and supplies by their usual dirty ways....."  
"Peterwoods!"  
"Oh, so sorry Professor that I said the truth out loud.... Ahem, Gryffindor got four second years as their team. One of the chaser is our exchanged student, Justin White! The others are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." A crowd of girls were cheering loud and hard.   
"Justin got lots of fans." said Lily, as she strongly suspected that they are mostly cheering for Justin.  
"I'm not that sure. I think Remus and Sirius as just as popular." said Felicity, who was cheering hard with Hannah. "Who are you cheering for the most, Hannah? Sirius, Remus or Justin?" Hannah blushed.  
"I'm not cheering for them. I'm cheering for Gryffindor." Lily eyed at her suspiciously.  
"Of course, the seeker for Gryffindor is James Potter! This year's Slytherin's seeker is Lucius Malfoy, before he is a chaser. Surprisingly not being sacked for last year's disgrace....."  
"PETERWOODS!"  
"Oops! Sorry Professor, done it again!"  
Lily watched James and his friends as they mount their brooms. She looked at Justin. He was obviously finding someone, as he was scanning the place up and down. Perhaps he's finding Clarissa, thought Lily. Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  
"There goes Slytherin's chaser, Prusculla Parkinson took the Quaffle. Sirius Black snatched it and Parkinson got it back again. Oh Black snatched it back again! Looks like the snatching is going to continue.... oh Black pass it to Remus Lupin. There goes Fergus Coville got the Quaffle and race towards the goal and SHOOT! Luckily, Joan Simmons, Gryfindor's captain and keeper saved the goal!"  
  
Lily held her breath as she watched her friend flying around in high speed. It was so fast that she got a bit dizzy by just watching the Quaffle.  
  
"Lupin got the Quaffle and flew to the goal in top speed. But hey, the two Slytherin's chasers, Parkinson and Louis Place is trying to stop him... they tried to snatch the Quaffle, but Lupin hold it well.... Place kicked Lupin off the broom! Lupin's legs managed to take hold of the broom. The Slytherins should get a penalty for this...what? Lupin shoot the goal!! He is still hanging on his broom for dear life."  
  
Lily looked at Remus anxiously, trying to see if he was hurt. Luckily, he wasn't and he soon was on his broom again.  
  
"Coville got the Quaffle, flew past Black and Remus... Justin White, our exchanged student managed to get the Quaffle! White flew quickly to the goal and try to shoot... but was stopped by Coville as he got the Quaffle back.... White and Coville continued snatching... White got it finally and shoot! But the keeper of Slytherin, Don Pelham saved it, worse luck... she threw it to Parkinson... but White caught it and shoot the goal with all his might... Gryffindor scores!!!"  
  
Lily was wishing that Gryffindor keep on with the good results but unfortunately, Slytherin tie with them after a few minutes. Lily tried to find James, hoping he would get the Snitch. It seems to her that James is chasing the Snitch, but Malfoy was stopping him by doing dirty tricks. He pushed James, hold on James' scarlet robes. However, James didn't even try to get rid of him. What was he planing?   
  
Something glittering near the ground caught Lily's eyes. The Snitch!!! James!! She cried to herself, the snitch is under you! James saw it almost immediately and Lily almost believe that he really did heard her. He made a dash for it. Malfoy saw it and flew toward it too, but as he was too busy bothering James, he started later than James. James held out his hand.....  
  
"I GOT IT!" he roared.  
  
"YES!!!" cried the players and went to hug James. Everyone in Gryffindor shrieked for joy. Lily, Felicity, Hannah and Clarissa hugged each other, as if they had caught the snitch themselves. 


	6. Prying and new friends.

Chapter 6. Prying and new friends.  
  
A few days later, Remus went to "see his mother". After his friends wished him goodbye, they went to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was Sunday, and there was no lessons.  
  
"Hey guys, get the popcorn and watch this!" said Sirius gleefully, pointing at Justin. Felicity moaned. Justin was talking towards Ravenclaw's table. Once again the girls fled immediately at Justin's arrival. However, there are some second years stayed. They chatted with Justin most earnestly.  
"Oh no," whined Sirius. "I thought they would leave like they did last time, grabbing their plates and globlets. Then flee." Felicity didn't listen to him and was obviously counting something.  
"Eighteen girls had left behind..." she muttered. "Today is Wednesday... hum....." she leaned over to Lily and Hannah. "Justin just need about two weeks to chase eighteen girls!" she whispered.  
"They are Ravenclaw!" cried Hannah. "I thought they couldn't be that silly to fall down in his plans."  
"I bet they couldn't help it." said Lily. "Though they are smart enough, they don't have enough experiences like Justin has."  
"He still had about a half of second years' Ravenclaw to chase. I wonder which house would be next. Slytherin or Gryffindor."  
"First easy, then hard," said Felicity, causally, picking at her breakfast. "The first is Hufflepuff. Second is Ravenclaw. The third is Slytherin and the last one is Gryffindor."  
"You mean to say he thinks Gryffindor's girls are harder to chase than Slytherin's?" said Hannah.  
"Yup," replied Felicity.  
"Let's just hope you guys won't fall over him like before," sang Sirius, getting himself another toast.  
"Only I did," said Felcity, annoyed by Sirius' tone. "That's because he treats me better than you do."  
"Oh yeah?" asked Sirius, feeling suddenly angry. "So who came back 'cause she got dumped?"  
Felicity flew in a temper. She stood up and spilled her whole cup of pumpkin juice on Sirius head. She ran out of the Great Hall, her hands over her face. Hannah ran after to comfort her. Sirius waved his wand and he got dry immediately. Then he continued with his breakfast as if nothing had happened.  
"Siri, you know you were over-reacting." said Lily.  
"I can't help it. I don't want to be the other Remus," said Sirius. "Just another thought of it already makes me feel hot. Especially when I remembered Felicity was also crazy about Justin before."  
"You just keep making her upset," said Lily. "I don't want to lose her more then you do, Siri.... er, where's James all of the sudden?" she asked, looking around.  
"I dunno," said Sirius, looking around. "Maybe he and Peter went to practice."  
"Well, that means they wouldn't be around for a while." said Lily, looking at Sirius mischievously. Sirius pretended to shiver.  
"Then what do you want to do, my dear Lily." said Sirius.  
"A dare. Only if you dare to challenge it."  
"I accept your dare." said Sirius proudly.  
"Good. I dare you to apologize to Felicity and tell her that you were just jealous of Justin."  
"What???" exclaimed Sirius. "That's silly....."  
"It's not silly. You just don't dare to do it." sighed Lily and she was just going to leave when Sirius stopped her.  
"All right. I accept your dare." he declared. He marched up to the commons with Lily. Felicity and Hannah were there. Lily hinted Hannah to leave Sirius and Felicity there. Hannah got the message and went out with Lily. Felicity was red-eyed and she couldn't look up at Sirius.  
"Felicity..." said Sirius, taking her hand. "Please, would you forgive me?"  
"Forgive you what?" muttered Felicity. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm not in the mood for sarcastic comments...."  
"No, Feli. Please just listen. Don't say anything," Sirius took a deep breath. "Please forgive me for what I have ever said. I shouldn't have said that Justin dumped you. He never had you. I just realized it. It's his loss that he let you loose." Felicity began to sob quietly. Sirius didn't dare to look at her  
"I was jealous," continued Sirius, staring at Felicity little hand. "that Justin didn't need to do anything to chase you. I was sad to see you talking with him, laughing with him, or even walking with him! Please forgive me." he looked up and was surprised to see Felicity shaking. "Feli..." he stopped as Felicity hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm... soo.. sorry...." sobbed Felicity. "I.. wa..was...." but Sirius stopped her.  
"Don't talk if it's too hard." he said softly. Felicity went on sobbing quietly.  
  
"I don't think it's decent of us to peep," said Hannah, even though she can't help herself from continuing to watch Sirius and Felicity.  
  
"Nonsense. As I dare Sirius, I should need prove. What is better prove than your own eyes?" explained Lily. "But as he had finished the dare, it is time for us to leave. Why don't we go and find James and Peter, shall we?"  
  
********  
  
Lily and Hannah went to the fields to find James and Peter but there was no sight of them. In fact, they didn't came to pratice as Hufflepuff's team were using the field.  
  
"Perhaps they are in the school. Do you think it's possible for us to find them there? The school is too big, you know. We might get lost ourselves." said Hannah as they walked back to school.  
  
"We will just look around." said Lily. "They will find us themselves soon enough." She went back to their common room and found James and Peter, who were busy whispering something into Sirius' ears. It was obvious interesting news, thought Lily as she saw Sirius' grin grew wider and wider.  
  
"Hello?" called out Hannah. "Where have you guys been?"  
"No where, just hanging around." said James in a causal way. Lily looked at him suspiciously.  
"Where's Felicity, Siri?" she asked, looking around  
"Oh she said she is just getting something that she left in the Great Hall." replied Sirius.  
"Now Siri, we will take you there when Remus comes back, okay?" said James.  
"Yes sir!"  
"Where are you going to take them?" asked Lily with much curiosity.  
"You will know when Remus comes back. You don't want Remus to feel left out, do you?" asked James, while Peter and Sirius nodded comically.  
"Lily!" called Felicity and signalled her and Hannah to come over.  
"What?" asked Hannah when they were out of hearing.  
"Want to see Justin chasing a girl in action?" asked Felicity wickedly.  
"Yes!" answered Lily excitedly.  
"But wouldn't be prying, is it?" asked Hannah doubtfully.  
"'Course not." said Lily, putting Hannah's hand and forcing her to go to the Ravenclaw's commons.  
  
******  
  
"I like your hair style." said a boy.  
"I bet you say that to every girl." said a girl.  
"Yes, I do. I mean it too." replied the boy.  
"So, you want to chase me this time, right? Well, I have better things to do then sit here and listening to your words..."  
"Don't go, just talk, okay? I'll just talk about other girls to you."  
"Hmm.... okay."   
"Do you think that Zoe in Gryffindor is pretty kind and pretty too?"  
"Yup, she can be in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and the same time if she can."  
  
"Is that a praise or an insult?" whispered Lily to her friends. They shrank themselves and hid in the piano, catching every word of Justin and the other girl.  
"Insult." Felicity replied. "Rachel seldom praise anyone out of her house. Besides, Justin is a boy, how can she stand a boy praise another girl in front of her? What she said that Zoe is just half of one house....."  
"Shh!!" hissed Hannah. Lily and Felicity grinned to each other. Who just had been so strong about peeping and prying?  
  
"You don't like other people from other houses, do you?"  
"Some."  
"So that's why you don't like me!" exclaimed Justin.  
"Of course not." said Rachel, who was trying hard not to act as if she care about what Justin thinks.  
"Then why you ...." Justin stopped suddently and looked around. "Did you hear someone gigging?"  
"Wait." said Rachel, listening hard. "I think it is coming from the piano!" She opened the piano and stared in.  
"Anyone there?" she asked. No answer of course, for Lily signalled both of her friends not to show themselves.  
"Well, we have other ways to force you to come out." said Rachel, who was positive that someone was in the piano. She played the piano loudly without much rhythm.  
  
"Who giggled?" yelled Lily, shutting her ears, feeling sure that she is half deaf by now.  
"I didn't." said Felicity, who also shutted her ears. The noise was deafened.  
"Me neither." hollared Hannah. " I think I heard the giggling from the other side of the piano...."  
  
"Stop! I beg you!" whined a girl's voice.  
"Show yourself!" called Rachel. Lily and the others peeped to see who the person was. It was Bertha Jorkins, a fourth year and famous for being nosy. She climbed to the keys of the piano. She also shrank herself and hid.  
"How dare you treat a fourth year that way..." murmured Bertha, checking her ears to see if they were not deaf yet.  
"Then how dare you listen to our conversation!!?!" shouted Rachel. "You are not suppose to be in the Ravenclaw's commons!!! Go back to Hufflepuff and don't you dare to repeat what you've heard!"  
"What? Why should I listen to a dumb second year?" argued Bertha.  
"This is why." grinned Rachel. She grabbed Bertha by her hand and place her back in the piano. She continue playing the piano as loud as possible.  
"Stop!!! Ok, okay!!! I don't tell anything about your stupid talk with Justin White." screamed Bertha. Rachel put her on the floor and Bertha returned to her dorm immediately, not wanting to stay there for one more second.  
"I should be going now." said Justin. "I'm not suppose to be here either. I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Okay." replied Rachel, who was plainly disappointed. "I need to go find Professor Sneddon to ask something about the blue potion..." They both left the common room. Lily, Felicity and Hannah left almost immediately after the two left, moaning about noise all over the place.  
  
******  
  
"Luckily we didn't get caught." said Hannah happily, when they get back to their common room.  
"Luckily we didn't get deaf either." said Felicity, who was claiming that she had a great headache after listening to Rachel's piano playing.  
"Halloween is the coming Friday..." muttered Lily. "But Remus wouldn't be here....."  
"Oh, he went back to see his ill mother." said Hannah. "Too bad he will miss the feast."  
"Oh no he would." said Sirius, chiming in. "We will prepare a feast just for all eight of us!"  
"Yeah," said James. "So you girls jsut wait until he comes back, and we shall have a late Halloween party!"  
"All right!" shouted Felicity, forgeting about her head for a second.  
"But how are you going to get the food?" asked Lily and Hannah at once.  
"We will show you when Remus comes back." squeaked Peter.  
"Suit yourselves." said Lily. She looked out of the window and at her watch. "Hey, anyone want to have a walk? I don't want to waste a Sunday and a good weather."  
"Me!" said James, jumping up. "Anyone else?"  
"Er, no, no James. We will settle down with a quiet, lazy afternoon." grinned Felicity. The others nodded in agreement.  
"Well, perhaps I will like a walk..." said Sirius, looking at James'glaring face. "later."  
"Okay then." said Lily. "See you!"  
  
"Bertha Jorkins?" asked James. "That's just like her, prying at everything."  
"You don't like her?" asked Lily.  
"In my dictiontary Bertha Jorkins is: Idiot, Very nosy and with no brains." Lily laughed.  
"Perhaps I would get to know her....."  
"Stop it!" a voice roared.  
"Now now there. You are not to use magic, remember?" said a sneering voice. "Got your wand split into two..."  
"There the voices come from?" asked Lily, listening hard.  
"There." said James, pointed at the forbidden forest. They ran across the grounds and came to the edge of the forbidden forest. There was a small wooden house and it was covered with raw rottened eggs and some smelly herbs. There was a giant like man with a messy beard was standing there, shouted at some students who were throwing the eggs. Some other student's just laughed and pointed at the giant. One of them were Lucius Malfoy.  
"You just can't stop us, you big giant." drawled Malfoy. "You shouldn't be in Hogwarts any longer. You should be hidding in the mountains...."  
"Stop!" shouted the giant-man, not daring to fight with Malfoy.  
"Why should I?" said Malfoy mockingly. "You don't even...."  
"Because you stink, Malfoy." said James, running towards Malfoy.   
"You don't even to fight fairly. You know he," Lily pointed at the giant-man, not knowing his name. "don't dare to hurt you because if he just hit you with one punch, you will be dead in one second."  
"That is nothing of your concern, Evans." said Malfoy. "Have you ever learn not to interfere in other's business?"  
"I don't see that you have learnt more than I do if you interfere with his personal things." said Lily, once again pointing at the Giant.  
"Oy, Malfoy, the DADA Professor is coming!" shouted one of his friends. Malfoy and the others threw a few more eggs and then left.  
"Thanks, I really needed the help." said the giant. "Dunno why thay love to pick at me."  
"Don't mention it." said James. "Oh, we still haven't introduce ourselves. I'm James Potter and this is Lily Evans."  
"Me name's Hagrid." said the giant. "Bet yer dunno who I'm when I see yer keep pointin' at me." Lily blushed.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know you name until now though I seen you before."  
"Ever got detention? No? Well, you will be seeing me around when you have one.   
Want to come in and have some tea?" Hagrid looked at them longingly.  
"Okay, but we can't stay too long." said James, looking at his watch.   
"Wait, let me help you clean all the mess first." said Lily gleefully. "Acciobackio eggs!" all the eggs flew to the school's direction.  
"What spell did you use?" asked James, looking at the school.  
"Acciobackio. It's just like Accio. But it withdraw back the things to the owner or in this case, thrower." grinned Lily. Hagrid laughed loudly.  
"Okey, c'mon." he said. Just as he opened the door, a gigantic white tiger ran and pounce on him. Lily shrieked. James simply got out his wand just prepare to attack. But the Tiger didn't eat Hagrid. It just licked him.  
"Here here Kitty. We've got guests!" said Hagrid happily. "Go and welcome them!" The tiger obediently went to James and Lily and licked at them.   
"She's so tame! Oh.... it's a he or she?" asked James.  
"She. Got it from one of the China wizards when we were having a drink." said Hagrid.  
"She is so beautiful with her white fur." said Lily, cudding the white tiger, which was purring happily.  
"Just beautiful." said Hagrid. "Don't be too good to her or she'll be cocky. Oh, just make yourselves comfortable." Lily and James looked around.  
There was only one room inside. Ham and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in the corner stood a massive bed with a   
a thin sheet over it. There is a small table and a small stool near the fire. Lily and James simply sit on the bed. Lily couldn't help noticing Hagrid's thin "blanket".  
"It's nearly winter!" exclaimed Lily. "and you just got a thin blanket?"  
"Dunno how to make one and dun have the time." replied Hagrid. "Usually I'll be just fine. Rock cakes?"  
Lily and James politely nibbled at the rock cakes, which really earn their name. James looked at Hagrid.  
"Why can you just defence yourself from Malfoy? He will pick anyone if they give he the chance."  
"I can't fight him. He'd be dead by now if I did when he broke my window and throw rocks at Kitty." Hagrid paused to sip his cup of tea. "Anyway I don' want to bother Professor Dumbledore."  
"Tell me if he does anything to you." said James. "I promise he will pay."  
"I dun want to give yer extra trouble..." he began, but James stopped him.  
"No, it just give me more chances and excuses to play pranks on him." said James.  
"Ok, if yer want to play tricks on him that much." said Hagrid.  
"I think we need to go." said Lily, looking at the time. Hagrid looked a bit unhappy.  
"I guess so. Well, feel free to come here and talk if yer have the time. And take a few cakes with you." he added.  
"Thanks Hagrid." said Lily and James. "We'll come later this week if we have the time." They packed as little rock cakes as they can but Hagrid thought they were just being polite and kept stuffing more and more cakes for them. In the end, Lily and James force a grin as they carried two whole bags of cake back to school while Hagrid waved goodbye. 


	7. Necklace & Owls

Chapter 7. Necklace & Owls  
  
"Oh, my teeth!" moaned Sirius as he bite his cake as hard as he can. Peter try hard just to nibble his bit.  
"Why do you think they are called Rock Cakes if they aren't like......rock?" said Hannah, who didn't try the cakes yet.  
"I think Hagrid likes company sometimes." said James. "He was so happy when we came to his help and have tea. But so sad when we need to leave."  
"And his blanket!!!" exclaimed Lily. "I shall make a new one for him. It's way too thin for winter! I don't know how he survive all those cold winter days."  
"Then make it as an Christmas gift or something." said Sirius. "and I'll tell him a better cake recipe......."  
"Anyone going to the Great Hall to have dinner?" asked Hannah, getting up.  
"I am." said Lily. "I'm starved."  
"Hey, wait for me!" called Felicity and ran out with them.  
  
  
"Oy, Lily! Wanna pratice your music with me after dinner?" called Justin.  
"Hmm.... Okay." called back Lily and settled down on the table.  
"Wouldn't James be angry?" asked Felicity.  
"Why should he?" asked Lily, helping herself with the food. "I'm free to make other friends, aren't I?"  
"I'm not too sure that James is going to like this." said Hannah as the boys came to the table.   
"Like what?" asked James and Sirius.  
"Nothing. I'm just going to have a music pratice after dinner." said Lily.  
"That's nothing wrong." said Sirius.   
"Let's go later and see." Felicity whispered to him.  
  
********  
  
"What's the name of the song?" asked Justin after Lily placed a CD into the player. They were in the commons and some others were there too, but they didn't bother to listen at Lily and Justin. James, Sirius, Peter, Hannah and Felicity were there too. They were all looking at Lily and Justin. Lily didn't notice them.   
"It's called 'Die Sterntaler'. " said Lily. "It's an old Japanese song." They listened to the music quietly and Lily began to play with the CD with the piano.  
  
"I think I'll be able to play with you. I'll play the violin parts just like in the CD." said Justin. They praticed a long time and finally they got the whole song right.  
"We just need a flute and maybe a guitar, then we can play the song exactly like the CD!" exclaimed Lily happily.  
"Yeah, perhaps we can find someone who can play those two instruments later." Just then, a snow white owl flew right in from the opened window.  
"Snowy!" called Lily. The owl dropped a package down to Lily.  
"That's your owl?" asked Justin.  
"Yes," replied Lily. "Well, I think I can't pratice more longer 'cause I really want to read this letter. Perhaps we will pratice more next time?"  
"'Course we will." said Justin as he packed up his violin. "Bye."  
"Bye Bye." called Lily as she headed to her dorm. Felicity and Hannah went with her.  
  
********  
  
"Who sent it to you?" asked Hannah, holding up a beautiful necklace.  
"My mum." said Lily, reading the letter. "She said it is in my grandma's trunk. She dunno what is it for, but she was sure that I would find out. As in Grandma's letter, the trunk is for me, and I don't think my grandma will give me anything harmful to me." said Lily. She took a look at the silver necklace. It was very beautiful. The shape was like a simple lined hurricane.  
"Simple but elegant." said Felicity, admiring it. "Let me help you wear it."  
"Wait!" called Hannah. "Why don't you ask Professor Anderson first? Perhaps she will know what is it for and it is not about Dark Arts!"  
"Are you saying that my grandma is a Dark witch?"  
"Of course not!" said Hannah, a but hurt. "Just in case that it wasn't from your mother or something. Perhaps some Slytherin play some trick and...."  
"Okay, okay. I'm just kidding. I'll let Professor Anderson take a look at it when we have her lessons." said Lily.   
"Did you know James was angry about your music playing with Justin?" asked Felicity, toying with the necklace.  
"Why?"  
"Because he thinks that Justin is flirting with you and you are flirting with him too."  
"James know that I don't like flirting. Last year I flirt with others is just because of him."  
"Plain jealously if you ask me." said Hannah, combing her hair.   
"Anyway, I can still have different friends, can't I? I'm not the kind who forces myself to be friends with only girls and not boys." said Lily  
"Perhaps you are too popular, " said Felicity. "and James is afraid of losing you again."  
"Actually, the whole group of us are popular, but not just in looks. I dunno how you guys think, but no one in Second year of Gryffindor don't respect us."  
"Hmm..... maybe." said Lily, thinking. "You guys don't think I'm flirting with Justin, right?"  
"No.... actually I think Justin is trying to get your attention more than just flirting." said Felicity. Hannah suddenly yawned. Then Lily yawned too.  
"Well, I don't know you guys, but I think I want my beauty sleep right now even it's still early. G'night." yawned Lily and lay inside her warm blanket. "Oh, and remind me to start making a blanket for Hagrid."  
  
*********  
  
"It's really interesting." said Professor Anderson, looking at the necklace closely.  
"So what is it?" asked Lily, Hannah and Felicity together. Professor Anderson laughed.  
"I'm as curious as you are. One thing I'm sure is that is has very strong power. This necklace may have nothing to do with Dark Arts or one of the most powerful item of Dark Arts. Most of the things that are related with Dark Arts gives you the creeps by just simply looking at it. Some Dark Arts' stuff maybe pretty and elegant, but you will feel uneasy and uncomfortable." Professor Anderson paused, letting the girls to have a moment to think.  
  
"Unless some powerful dark magic block this feeling from other wizards and make the wizards fascinated with it, not knowing it has anything to do Dark arts."  
  
"So how are we going to know for sure?" asked Lily.  
"Book checking." said Professor Anderson. "I'm going to give you a pass to the restricted area of the library to check one of the book...." she fished out a paper from her pocket. "Okay, let's see...... Necklaces of all Centuries..... to student Lily Evans. Professor Celia Anderson. Here you go." she handed Lily the note.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." said Lily, taking the note. "But if there isn't a description........."  
"There must be, unless this necklace is made by secret." said the Professor.  
  
********  
  
Madam Rushton looked at the note, and then scan Lily's innocent face. Then she ungraciously handed her the book.  
"I really hate her." muttered Hannah.   
"I personally call her The Owl." said Lily. "Her big glasses really make her look like an Owl!" Felicity giggled.  
"That name just suits her. She always shouts at us about being noisy in the Library while she is the only one who is noisy."  
"Too bad Madam Sufrica left. She is not very good, but she is way better than The Owl." said Hannah.  
"My mum didn't tell what is the name of the necklace... so I guess we will need to read every description and see every picture." said Lily. "Let's start with Silver...."  
  
"Here!" exclaimed Hannah, pointing at one picture. It was exactly like the necklace that Lily was holding.  
  
"Necklace of Nature. Pure Magic. Description.... the Necklace of Nature is very rare. It is not usually to see one. Wizards believe there is only one of these in the world. The magic that contains in the Necklace is still unknown. However it can change colours to symbolize its owner's different emotion. Wizards believe there are also other magic int he Necklace but only the real owner will know how to use it." read Hannah.  
  
"Wear it!" said Felicity excitedly. "The books didn't say it had anything to do with Dark Arts!"  
"I think it is safe too." said Hannah. "Let me help you." she took the necklace and help Lily to wear it.  
"The silver line become emerald green! It just suits your eyes, Lily!" exclaimed Felicity. Lily looked at her necklace. It was glittering in a beautiful green.  
"How do you feel, Lily?" asked Felicity.  
"Peaceful, I guess. Not unhappy but not too happy."  
"Then green means peaceful! Good!" exclaimed Hannah. "Then whenever we need to see how Lily feels, we can just look at her necklace! Wear it always, okay Lily?"  
"All right." said Lily, who liked her necklace very much. 


	8. Owls and breaking up

Chapter 8. Owls & Breaking up.   
  
"Halloween!" exclaimed Hannah.   
"Finally!" shouted Felicity.   
"Yippee!!!" yelled Lily.   
"You guys sound as if this is the first halloween you ever cerebrate!" said Sirius, sounding a bit scornful.   
"We're just too happy! I'm so tired of all our homework and projects!" cried Lily.   
"Never thought I would hear that out of our dear Lily, who always enjoys assignments." said Felicity, looking at Hannah. "I really believe that she is in love with her homework!" Lily stared at Felicity, but Felicity just looked at the ceiling.   
  
In all this James and Peter said nothing. Peter was only "following the leader". James was the one Lily worried about. She nudged Sirius.   
  
"What's the matter with James, Siri? He's been awfully quiet this few days." Lily whispered, looking at James.   
"Dunno. But he isn't himself these days. Touchy if you ask me.   
Replys are always short and cool. " replied Sirius.   
  
"Hey James, you want to visit Hagrid today?" asked Lily, hoping to find out why he was so cool.   
"Hmm, no. I am no in the mood right now." he replied.   
"I'll go with you!" said Felicity.  
"Okay." said Lily, feeling a bit disappointed.  
"Why don't we go now?" asked Felicity. "Hannah, coming?"  
"I'd love to but I'm a bit sleepy....." said Hannah followed by a big yawn.  
"Never mind then," said Felicity, who winked at Lily. "We will return before lunch!" They ran out to the Hagrid's hut. However, Hagrid wasn't here.  
"Oh bother." said Lily. "We'll need to go back to the school now."  
"No wait!" said Felicity. "Why don't we go and visit Remus?"  
"Remus? How?" asked Lily puzzled.  
"Like you and James last time. Make the tree transparent!" cried Felicity.  
"But do you think Remus will mind?" asked Lily. "Last time we didn't know that he was, er you-know-what. "  
"He wouldn't mind. Come on!" said Felicity. They went into the Forbidden Forest and went in front of the Whomping Willow. They were careful not to step on the branches.   
"Visiblelus!" cried both of them, waving their wands. The tree went transparent, and both of them saw a werewolf, laying down on the ground.  
"Hi Remus! We came to see you." said Felicity. The werewolf looked up, sniffed, but then went back asleep.  
"He can't see us. We are the only ones that can see him." Lily explained. "Botvisibleus!"  
"Remus!" called Felicity.  
This time the wolf and smell and see them. Instead to be glad or welcoming them, Remus snarled at them and it was so horrible it made Lily and Felicity stand back.  
"What's wrong, Remus? We're friends! You know us!" said Lily. But the werewolf didn't stop growling at them. He ran towards them, but he was inside the tree and he didn't have enough power to go through it. He scratching the tree and snarled at them at the same time.  
"Let's go." said Felicity. "I don't like it when I sees him that way."  
"Returisa!" cried Lily. The tree was no longer transparent. "Let's go."  
  
"Seen Hagrid?" asked Hannah. She was lying on the couch.  
"No. He wasn't in his hut. We couldn't find him." said Lily. Then she looked around. "Where's the others?" she asked.  
"Praticing Quidditch." said Hannah with a yawn. "'Cuse me but I think I'm goin' to have a little nap here."  
"Why not going back to the dorm?" asked Felicity but Hannah immediately replied with a snore.  
"Too tired." grinned Lily.  
"Well, I'm going to read." said Felicity. She grabbed a book and sat on the bean bag comforably.  
"Great. So what should I....."  
"Lily? Free to practice with me?" asked Justin, who had just walked in.  
"Huh?" asked Lily.  
"Music." explained Justin shortly.  
"Oh! Er, okay I guess." said Lily, eying on Hannah and Felicity.  
"Let's play the last song we practiced one more time and start a new one." suggested Justin.  
"Which song for today?" asked Lily.  
"Er.... Love Letter. I've got the CD here." said Justin, and took a CD out of his pocket.  
"Okay." said Lily. Justin wave his wand, and the CD flew out of the CD box and played the music by itself.  
"Chinese?" asked Lily.  
"Yup. By a famous singer." answered Justin.  
"It's beautiful." whispered Lily and closed her eyes. Justin just looked at her. After the song was played for a few times, Lily and Justin started to work the notes out.  
"Da, da da di da du. Di di di da di du....." sang Lily under her breath. There, an owl flew through the opened window.  
"Snowy?" she said. "I haven't seen you these days......" then she saw a letter familiar handwriting.....  
"Hmm. I think I will save this for later." said Lily. Her necklace turned crimson.  
"Something I shouldn't see?" asked Justin with a grin.  
"Not really. It's just from a friend.... pen friend actually." explained Lily. "So, are we going to start or not? I'm longing to strech my fingers a bit."  
"Sure, no problemo." Justin shrugged.  
  
*********  
After lunch, Lily ran up to her dorm with Snowy flying beside her. She sat on her bed and opened the letter.  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Well, as you said before, it seems that James isn't himself, right? Hmm..... is there something wrong? Did you do anything that he wouldn't want you to do? Being friendly or other boys perhaps? Boys can be very jealous, you know!  
  
I can't help saying this, but there are plently of people out there and if you think James isn't the right person, so why don't you just..... change bf? I think you know what I mean.  
  
Yours,  
Leaf.  
  
After Lily read it, she grabbed a quill and starting writing fiercely.  
  
Dear Leaf,  
  
This will be the last time I say this, I WON''T break up with James because of some misunderstanding! You know I treat you like a friend, and nothing else. I enjoy being pen friends with you and please let it go on. I don't want to lose a friend. You don't, do you?  
  
Yours truly,  
Lily.  
  
Lily sealed the letter and sent Snowy to deliver the letter.  
"I really wonder who Leaf is." she said to herself. Then she opened the window to let Snowy out. Then she closed the window and ran downstairs to join her friends.   
  
As Snowy flew out, she flew past the quidditch field and then flew to the boy's dormitory. James just happened to be in the field with a broomstick. Immediately he snatch the letter from Snowy. Snowy was going to attack James if it wasn't Peter said "Freeza!". Snowy at once became a ice sculpture.  
"You idiot! If she melts she will die! Returisa! Freezo!" cried James. Snowy frozed.  
"Why did it attack you?" asked Peter as James opened the letter and read it with fury.  
"They have gone way too far. How dare they talk about me like this in these!!!" he wanted to tear these letters, however he just folded it up and gave it back to Snowy.  
"Returisa!" he cried. The owl moved immediately. Seeing James handing the letter back to her, she just grabbed the letter and flew off, casting a few glares at James. James didn't notice or didn't care. Peter shuddered. James was in a bad mood. A Really Bad Mood.  
  
***********  
"So, want to go 'trick or treat'?" asked Sirius. "Remus' coming back today."  
"But Halloween ended for two days!" exclaimed Hannah.  
"Exactly. However, as Remus went home to see his poor mom, I think he didn't have a good Halloween, soooo...... James and I am taking you guys to trick or treat with Remus!" said Sirius, winking at James. James winked back with a grin.  
"Where are we going to 'trick or treat'?" Lily asked.  
"The kitchen." said James in a rather stiff tone.  
Lily couldn't bare James' coldness towards her. She finally said "What happened to you these days, James? We've been so worried about you and......"  
"Worried about me? Worried about hwo to break up with me, more like it!" snapped James. Hannah and Felicitywas shocked at this outburst. Sirius just shooked his head and signalled the other 2 girls to leave the room. Lily went pale.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, feeling a bit strange all of the sudden.  
"What am I talking about? Ha, I should be the one to aks you, talking and flirting with others behind my back...."  
"What? I do not! I dislike flirting, you know that!" shouted Lily, her necklace was bright red with orange, like fire.  
"At first I believed you wouldn't, but then I found you betrayed you!" yelled James.  
"Betrayed? What do you mean 'betryaed'?" hollared Lily. This was all new to James, for Lily seldon lost her temper.  
"Like, writing letters to someone?" sneered James.  
"What?" cried Lily. "I don't even know who he is!"  
"Lily Evans, top in school and doesn't even know who her secret admired is and didn't even thought of checking who!? Oh, please!" cried James sarcastically.  
"How did you..... you read them!" cried Lily, unable to believe that.  
"Yes I did! And if I didn't I would have never knew you are the same as other girls!" shouted James.  
"Do you mean flirting? I thought you enjoy having girls around you, flirting with you!" cried Lily. "Now you are should at me for something you like others to do and I can't? Even so, I told you, I. Don't. Flirt!"  
"That's different, they are not you. How can you be so low, so cheap now!?" yelled James.  
"Cheap!!!?? You call me, Cheap!!!" shouted Lily. "So, if I'm so cheap, why don't we broke up?"  
"Broke up?" James was taken back a little.  
"Broke up! James Potter, I official break up with you, for you never trusted me!" yelled Lily.  
"Great!" called back James. 


	9. Leaf & the birth of the Marauders

Chapter 9. Leaf & the birth of the Marauders  
"They what?" cried Remus.  
"They what, that's what." replied Sirius, shaking his head.  
"Are you guys talking in codes? If you are, don't. I'm tired of hearing what what and what." cried Hannah.  
"I can't believe they broke up." cried Felicity. "After the happenings from last year, I thought they stick together firmly."  
"Perhaps they will just be back together again later on!" cried Peter, in a hopeful voice.  
"Don't you put too much hope on it. I've never seen James arguing with a girl like that. Even with a boy, he just yell a few senctence and then it's prank time." said Sirius.  
"Let's just watch them, don't try to 'help' 'cause it never works." said Remus, especially to Sirius.  
"Hey!" cried Sirius annoyed. "All I've done was a little bit..."  
"A little bit??" said Felicity, encouraging him to go on. Then Sirius stopped.  
"Not fair! Last year Remus promise to tell us! Remus!!!" cried Felicity, pulling his arm.  
"Well, okay. Before we came to Hogwarts, Sirius was going to help his cousin, Jeff to chase a girl. However, after Sirius 'tips' about writing love howlers to her, the girl didn't even talk to Jeff. Soo....." Remus was unable to continue as Sirius glared at him.  
"I told him to do somethin' wild around her and I suggested writing owls would be a good start. How did I know he would sent howlers?" explained Sirius, who was very annoyed.  
"Don't say anything about owls around James!" warned Peter.  
"Why? What's the matter about owls?" asked Hannah. "He's got an owl of his own and...."  
"No, no not that kind. Owls, like Howlers?" explained Peter.  
"Oh, I get it. But why James' so touchy about it?" asked Remus.  
"Well, I dunno if I should tell or not. Maybe James would like it." said Peter, looking a bit frightened.  
"Did he told you that it was a secret?" asked Hannah.  
"Well, he did told me not to...."  
"So it's a secret right? All secrets go out after some time. The matter is only when. So you should tell us." said Felicity. The other four stared at her.  
"What?" she cried. "Isn't it true?"  
"Okay okay. No one's blaming you." said Sirius.  
"Do you think I should tell?" asked Peter.  
"YES!"  
"Er..... all right. A few days ago James found out........"  
  
************  
The news of Lily and James broke up spread everywhere in the second year. However, no one knew the real reason except for the seven friends. It was quite obvious. James didn't pair off with Lily as before and didn't even talked to her. Lily was just the same. She was awfully white and quiet these days.  
  
"How's Lily?" asked Remus.  
"Better, but still in the 'silent' status." explained Hannah.  
"Things aren't good for James either. He just fly off alone wherever he can." said Sirius.  
"Did he talked about it?" asked Hannah.  
"Nope. Not a word." said Peter, shaking his head.  
"This is getting insane. When is this going to end?" asked Felicity.  
"Unless that guy who wrote those owls own up quick, those two will be stuck in their world." said Remus. Little did he know that that guy 'Leaf'' was going to own up sooner than he thought.  
  
*************  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
You haven't reply any of my owls, perhaps you aren't ready to talk yet.  
I think you may be curious who am I. Well, if you really want to know, come with your owl on your broom at midnight. I hope you will come alone.  
  
Yours  
Leaf.  
  
What am I going to do? Thought Lily. Go or not go?  
Go.  
  
Don't go.  
  
Go.  
  
Don't go.  
  
Go.  
  
Go then, she thought. She was way too curious to stop herself. She wondered if she should tell her friends.  
No, they will just tell the boys she thought. She sighed.  
  
  
************  
  
"Snowy? Where are you going?" asked Lily as her owl was flying around the school for a few rounds. Everyone was asleep and Lily had used a spell to let no one hear her movements. Snowy looked around and when she saw a pond near Hagrid's hut, she hooted and flew down. Lily followed. The moonlight was shining on the water and everything was so quiet except for the sounds of the insects around.  
  
"Hello?" called Lily. No answer. She waiting. Then something caught her eye. There was a white waterlily. There was lots of leafs on the pond but only one flower. As the moon shone at the pond, the reflection of the light on the pond glittered like stars, and the lily was like a fairy with pale light surrounding it.  
  
Lily was so fascinated in the view that she didn't know someone was behind her.  
"There are so many to choose from..... so why be sad when one leaves?" said a voice. Lily turned and gasped.  
"I thought you would guess. However, perhaps this is better." said Justin, looking at Lily deeply in the eye. Lily felt as if he could looked through her.  
"You know, I've already chased all the girls in second year, including Hannah and Felicity. However, there is still one. The last and the real one I want." said Justin in a low voice. Lily was too stunned to move. That girl was.....  
"It is you. I knew you would be the hardest to chase and the one that I really liked. Now, you've already broke up with James. So, do I have a chance?" he asked.  
"I don't want to talk about this kind of thing anymore." said Lily softly. "I'm tired of all this."  
"I wouldn't force you now, but I really hope you could think about it." said Justin. He kissed Lily softly on her forehead then left. Lily knelt down and unable to take all this. She stared at the pond, trying to look for an answer.  
  
**********  
"Can I sit here?" asked Justin in the morning, chosing a seat in between Lily and Hannah. Clarissa was nowhere to be seen.  
"If you like." said Hannah coldly. They broke up? Thought Lily.  
"So, you'd like to go to the library with me, Hannah?" asked Justin cheerfully.  
"Thanks, but no thanks." said Hannah. "If you don't mind, Lily, I'm going to finish my breakfast outside." She picked up her plate and globlet then left.  
"What happened to Hannah?" asked Felicity, who was sitting next to Lily. Lily shrugged and continued to toy with her food.  
"Lily, you thought about the question I asked you yesterday?" asked Justin. Lily didn't respond and kept on playing her food, and occactionaly ate a bite.  
"I hate to you see this way." he said in a low voice. No respond. Justin looked at Lily for a long time. Then he shook up.  
"Everyone!" he shouted. "I hereby declare...."  
"No!" cried Lily.  
"Declare that I'm chasing the last girl and the girl I really want in second year: Lily Evans!" he shouted. Everyone was shocked. Then everyone was deep in conversation. Lily didn't dare to look at others. Felicity was the only one who was calm. She kindly told her what was going on.  
"All others are whispering again. Sirius and Remus was shocked. I think it's because of Justin's sudden announecncment. Peter is glaring at Justin, if you call that a glare. As for James..... " she paused. Then she bravely continued. "He looked calm, as if nothing happened. Too cool if you ask me....."  
Lily felt heart broken. James didn't even care now, she thought.  
"I'm going to lesson early. You don't need to come. I want to be alone." said Lily.  
  
************  
"Can I group with you, Lily?" asked Justin.  
"If you wish." said Lily. Justin happily sat down. The rest of the lessons were pretty boring. The only conversations that the two held was,  
"Pass the jar over there please."  
  
"Could you bring me some potions from others? I don't think we have enough."  
  
"Would you mind writing it down please?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but can you sit a little bit further from me? There isn't enough room for me."  
  
Justin tried to start talking, but Lily was just giving short answers. He didn't ask any Yes No questions. He couldn't ask anything. In fact, it was like this.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think the potion is too thick?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Do you know where my wand is?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Do you know my name?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Are you a witch or a wizard?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Are you a girl?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
This kind of conversation continued for a few minutes and Justin finally give up. He didn't force Lily to talk. When Lily thought that he was going to give up, she didn't stop Justin to be with her that much. However, later on she found out Justin will continue chasing her even if she lost her voice completely.  
  
*********  
  
"Why Clarrisa don't stop him?" cried Lily after Justin said good night to her and went back to the boy's dorm. The girls also headed for their dorm.  
"Actually, do you think Justin will stop chasing you if Clarissa stop him?" asked Felicity.  
"No.... but at least she could say something." said Lily. "Clarissa had a crush or this is real?"  
"To Clarissa? Real. To Justin? I don't think so. I think he treats her like a friend, but nothing else. They do nothing like boy and girl friends should do." explained Felicity.  
"He is getting very very annoying. I can hardly be friends with James even I want to." said Lily with a sigh.  
  
********  
  
"You guys, I have a terrific idea..." started James.  
"Huh?" asked Remus, looking up from a book.  
"You know, we four are prankers and we call ourselves the Marauders. But how about we make it as a real club for just the four of us? We could make plans for each month. For example, Prank for the month! We can play pranks on Snape or anyone on one day of each month! We can leave something behind that represents us, like a sign. What do you say?" asked James excitedly.  
"Brilliant, James!" cried Sirius.  
"Only four of us?" asked Peter.  
"Who you want to add?" asked Remus.  
"Well, no one particiarly but don't you think er..... Felicity or some others should join?" asked Peter timidly.  
"Well, I don't see why not..." started Sirius. Remus stopped him.  
"I think we should wait for a little bit and decided later. That's fine with you, James?" asked Remus.  
"Fine with me." said James.  
  
"Chess, Peter?" asked Sirius.  
"Okay." replied Peter. "Accio Wizard Chess!" The two moved to the other side the their dorm to play.  
"You're not planning the club just because you want to play tricks on Justin, do you?" asked Remus. James frowned.  
"No. Why should I?" he asked, playing with his wand.  
"Nothing. I just think that you would just want to play a few on him for.... revenge?" he said slyly, looking at James.   
"Aren't you afraid that I'm going to flew in a temper?" asked James dangerously. Remus just laughed as if James was joking.  
"Oh, of course I'm afraid. But on that day when Justin announenced about his chase, you just acted cool as if nothing happened. So if that can't poke you to throw in a temper, how can I?" he asked. James was quiet for a moment.  
"I dunno why I was so cool. I surprised myself too you know. However, in my mind, I was hitting him hard, fighting with him." said James thoughtfully.  
"Oh?" said Remus. "So your cool is for Lily?"  
"Lily?" asked James, as if he had never heard this name before.  
"Perhaps she rather see you angry than seeing you don't care." said Remus.  
"You know about the owl thing, do you? Don't you think Lily should be doing this behind my back?"  
"What did she do? All I know is that she got a pen pal and it happened to be Justin. If that was other people like me or Sirius or Peter. Would you suppect Lily to flirt?"  
"You guys are different!" said James.  
"Why?"  
"I'm sure you guys would flirt with Lily. Besides, she wouldn't flirt even if you ask her to."  
"If you say that, why did you ever suppect Lily to flirt with Justin, who is our 'public lover'? " asked Remus. James was stunned as he realized what he had just said. 


	10. Christmas Time

Chapter 10. Christmas Time  
  
"Merry Christmas Hagrid!" cried the three girls.  
"Merry Christmas! It's kind of you to see me. I wasn't expecting any visitors." said Hagrid.  
"We've got presents for you, Hagrid. But it's very strange. Our presents just disappeared this morning." explained Hannah.  
"You too??" asked Hagrid, shocked. The girls looked at him.  
"Not you too?"  
"Yes! I prepare many presents for you guys, but there wasn't one left! I thought someone stole them for a joke."  
  
"Lily!" called Sirius. "Felicity, Hannah! Come out and help us!" Lily look out of Hagrid't window. Sirius was holding bottles of butter beer. Peter, Remus, James, Clarissa and Justin was holding many dishes and put it them in on Hagrid't table.  
"Lily, you guys, follow me to get dessert!" cried Sirius.  
"Dessert?" asked Felicity. "Where on earth...."  
"No time for questions." said Sirius. He brought them back to the castle, and climbed a flight of stone steps. Instead of ending up in a gloomy underground passage like the one that led to Snape's dungeon, they came to a broad stone corridor brightly lit with torches and decorated with cheerful paintings that were mainly of food.  
  
There was a picture of a gigantic silver fruit bowl. Sirius tickle the pear and it squirm, chuckling and suddenly it turned into a large green door handle.  
  
"Ladies, this is what Hogwart is famous for. The Kitchen!" cried Sirius.  
  
It was an enormous, hing-ceilinged room, large as the great hall above it with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end. There were many house elves, working busily, cooking and cleaning.  
  
"Master Black! There's your food!" cried one of the house elves and pointed at a large table with all kinds of dishes and desserts. Chinese dish, western dish, Japanese dish, Ice cream, cakes, cookies, you name it. Sirius winked at the three stunned girls.  
"I just love their service." he said. He and the three girls hold as much as they could but the elves kept giving them more.  
"Followiscata!" cried Hannah. The dishes followed her in two straight lines. The house elves happily put more on the table and the dishes followed Hannah. When they came back to Hagrid't hut, the house was decorated and there was a huge christmas tree outside, while Remus, Peter, James and Justin busily decorating it. Clarissa was in the hut, shouting out magic words, making the hut larger, the table bigger and more chairs. Hagrid just stood there, stunned at the sudden surprises.  
  
"How are we going to finish all this?" asked Clarissa.  
"Keep on eating!" replied James. He handed plates and folks to everyone. Hagrid was near to tears.  
"This is the best Christmas I"ve ever had!" he cried.   
"More shusi, Hagrid? Justin??" asked James. Lily was surprised at James, being so friendly to Justin.  
"Incredible, isn't it?" said Clarissa. "I guess he doesn't want to hate Justin. I think he likes him, but dislike Justin when he's with you." Lily smiled bitterly.  
  
"Presents everyone!" cried Sirius. "Outside!!!" Under the tree there were plenty of presents.  
"So that's where my presents were!" cried Felicity. "I thought I have none!"  
"Why don't we open our presents later and watch Hagrid unwrapping them!" suggested Hannah. the others nodded. Hagrid excitedly opened their gifts.  
  
"Thank you, Lily! I've always wan' one of these!" cried Hagrid, hugging Lily. He was crying, but in happy feelings.  
"Felicity and Hannah helped." they gave him a patchwork quilt to Hagrid, as Lily noticed Hagrid only had a thin blanket for the winter. Hagrid got a cupboard from James and Peter, a craved wolf from Remus, a knitted scarf from Clarissa, a wool sweater from Felicity, a embroidered pillow case from Hannah, a chair from Justin and a cookbook from Sirius.  
"A cookbook?" asked Lily, as Hagrid happily thanked all of them.  
"I thought he would like something soft for a change. I dunno how he cooks those rock cakes. Maybe he will like some normal dishes better his own cooking!" he explained.  
"Thanks, Sirius! Now I can make more rock cakes but in another favours!!" Hagrid cried.  
"Maybe not." said Lily as she laughed at Sirius stunned face.  
  
***********  
  
"It was great, wasn't it? Hagrid was so happy." said James.  
"Yeah and I bet he never got a party specially for him!" cried Lily.  
"Let't make one every year!" suggested James.  
"Great, I bet he will be very happy about it." said Lily.  
"So, you guys are talking?" asked Sirius. James and Lily looked at each other and then they looked at other directions, not speaking to each other.  
"Oh great, you got them quiet now." said Felicity, annoyed.  
"Sorry," said Sirius humbly. But the damage was done. Lily and James weren't talking. Worse still, Justin started to start conversations with Lily and completely ignored Clarissa. Clarissa was very quiet. Remus looked at Clarissa sadly. Hannah looked hopeless. James just acted cool and Lily tried to make Justin stop. Felicity sighed.  
"You just can't keep your mouth shut, do you?"  
"I didn't know it would be so terrible to tease them a bit." admitted Sirius. "But what can I do? Hold any other party?"  
"That reminds me. Is that what you wanted to show us in Halloween? About the path to the kitchen?" Felicity asked.  
"Yup. James and Peter found it by accident." said Sirius.  
"Well, at least that made this Christmas a good one. Not great but just right." said Felicity.  
"How can we help them?"  
"Why don't we just let themselves to solve their problems?" They are bound to be back together again." said Felicity.  
"Wanna bet?"  
"You're on. I bet they will be together within the 7 years in Hogwarts."  
"Not fair! That's too long!"  
"Then don't bet on it if you're afraid you lose."  
"Afraid? Ha, that's a laugh."  
"So???"  
"Deal. The loser got to do whatever the winer wants him or her to do."  
"Deal." 


	11. Mission complete

Chapter 11. Mission complete  
  
"Clarissa!!!" panted Lily. "Here! Wait for me!"  
"What?" asked Clarissa as she slowed down, but continued to walk. Lily ran up the stairs and she finally reach to Clarissa.  
"Clar, what's wrong?" asked Lily, still panting.  
"Oh, nothing! Why you ask?" said Clarissa, staring straight at the corridor.  
"Why didn't you stop Justin?" Lily finally asked. Clarissa froze. Then she continued her steady footsteps.  
"Stop him what?" she asked.  
"You know what I mean." said Lily. Clarissa looked upset.  
"I couldn't do anything. I can't stop him from doing things. Or any of his thoughts!" she shouted. Lily was shocked. She didn't say anything but just kept on thinking.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Li, but I can't help it." she said, with her eyes a bit red. "Would you excuse me?" and then she ran off the girls toilet, which Lily strongly suspect she was crying in there.  
  
*********  
"This is serious." said Hannah.  
"Don't you think that I should tell Justin about Clarissa?" asked Lily. "He's the only key for this case."  
"You don't think that he doesn't know about Clarissa crush, do you?" asked Felicity. "He knows everything about these kind of stuff."  
"So? What do you suggest?" asked Lily. "I can't just sit there and let Justin following me around! With Clarissa's teary eyes watching!"  
"I dunno...... you got to think it over yourself. You are the only one that really knows and feels what's happening." said Felicity. Then she looked at Hannah wickedly.  
"Hannah," she said so sweetly in a voice which Lily was so familiar. "Tell me, when did you started being his girlfriend?  
Hannah flushed. "I never thought I would be so dumb." she muttered.  
"Tell us!" egged Felicity. "Come on!"  
"Well. There isn't much to tell. I was trying to find a book in the Library. Madam Sufrica said she was positive it was in the Library and perhaps some students hide it for fun. I wanted to use Magic but Madam Sufrica was already watching me. Then Justin came by and asked Madam Sufrica something. He winked at me and instantly I knew he talk with Madam Sufrica on purpose. Then I quietly say a few magic words and I found the book." explained Hannah.  
"And? You can't tell me you just liked Justin because he helped you with that!!" cried Felicity.  
"Hmm..... not really. I'm interested in psychology so I find some reading material about it. Then it just so happens that Justin was interested in that too. It's hard to find a boy interested in that and willing to study about it. Justin was finding that book himself and he asked me to lend it to him after I'm finished with it. You guys want to read it? I got it back already." Hannah replied and she stood up to look for her book.  
"And then?" continued Felicity, not letting Hannah go without telling the whole story. Hannah sighed.  
"Okay. Then we have many talks about psychology and then....." she could say more.  
"You are so easy." snored Felicity, grinning.  
"It's all the past okay? So why don't we just drop it?" she said, half annoyed.  
"I believe that I have plenty talks with you about psychology. So, why Justin interest you so much?" said Lily slyly. Hannah blushed.  
"I can't believe you are playing that on me too, Lily!" she cried and hid herself in her bed. Lily and Felicity giggled.  
"Okay Lily, what are you going to do about Justin and Clarissa?" asked Felicity.  
"Dunno. I'll think about it....."  
  
************  
"Don't you think you should care about Clarissa more?" Lily finally asked Justin.   
  
Professor McGonagall was absent for the lesson because there was some kind of case that she need to investate immediately. All the students were left in their common room. Justin went to stick with Lily, of course. She was very tired about it and when she saw Clarissa pretending not to care, she felt sick.  
  
"Clarissa?" asked Justin. He looked at Clarissa to see what was wrong, then he smiled. "There nothing wrong with her."  
"Nothing wrong??? Don't you know she really likes you and now you are chasing me!" cried Lily.  
"So? I like you and she can't change that." he replied. Lily ignored him and continued in her essay. Justin sighed and he continued his work.  
  
"When will you stop following me around?" growled Lily suddenly.  
"Until you are my girlfriend." said Justin, smiling at Lily's angry face.  
"That's all?" asked Lily dangerously. Justin just nodded his head, looking at Lily in amuse. Lily stood up.  
  
"Everybody, listen up. Now I'm making it clear that Justin White is my boyfriend!" she cried. Some was whisling and some was catcalling. Clarissa was pale. Lily didn't bother to see her ex-boyfriend's reaction.  
"Now will you stop following me?" Lily asked Justin. He just grinned.  
  
"If you're my girlfriend, you should to hold hands with me." he said, holding out his hand. Lily groaned. She pulled Justin's sleeve, without touching his hand.  
"There! Now it that okay?" she shouted.  
  
"Not that easy! If you're my girlfriend you should kiss me." Justin said wickedly. Everyone was looking at them, and seeing what Lily was going to do. Felicity was stunned.  
"No, Lily, you know you can't....." she started.  
"Is that all?? If I did that you won't follow me around?" she asked. Justin nodded. Then Lily kissed two of her fingers and each touched Justin's cheek.  
"Okay now???" roared Lily. Justin sighed and replied "Okay."  
  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Then now, I officially break up with you!" cried Lily. "You have successfully chased all the girls in the second year, your 'mission' is complete!" She ran out. Everyone was stunned at all this. Justin was just going to follow her but Lily stopped him.  
"You promised that you won't follow me anymore!" she cried. Justin stopped and watched Lily running out. 


	12. Explanations and end of term

Chapter 12. Explanations and End of Term.  
  
"I never thought you would do that." said Hannah in awe. They were back in their room, not wanting to face the others in the common.  
"Neither did I." admitted Lily. "I guess I was angry because Justin didn't care about Clarissa's feelings."  
"So maybe Justin will stop sticking around?" asked Felicity.  
"I don't think so. I'm planning to meet him tonight." said Lily. She scribbed a note and have it to Snowy.  
"Give it to Justin when he's alone." she said and Snowy flew out of the window.  
"What was James reaction?" Lily asked.  
"Well, he was shocked when you said you were Justin's girlfriend and when Justin said about holding hands and kissing, I think he was about to jump out of his seat and kill him!" explained Hannah with a giggle.  
"Then what did he do when I 'dumped' Justin and ran out of the room?" asked Lily.  
"He grinned."  
"That's all?"  
"Yup!"  
"Oh."  
"What do you expect?" asked Hannah.  
"I dunno..... but I thought there would be more....." said Lily.  
"Why are you meeting Justin for? Let him to stick with you again?" asked Felicity.  
"No. I just want to get things straight." answered Lily. "If not, I think he will just take everything today as a joke and continue!!!"  
  
*****************  
  
"Lily!" cried Justin. "Why did you..."  
"Wait." said Lily. "I just want to make things clear. You just listen, okay?" Justin nodded. Lily took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"You know Justin, you are a good friend. But I guess we can only get that far. We have the same interest in Music, and perhaps lots of things. However, I'm not the one for you."  
  
"I'm not helping Clarissa but I think she has done more for you than I did. She really likes you. I know you felt that already. Why you don't just go out with Clarissa? She's more suitable for you."  
  
"Anyway, you are really wasting your time on me. I don't to have anything to do with boy or girl friends. I guess after James I really need to think. I hope you understand." said Lily, not daring to look at Justin.  
  
"So I don't have a chance, do I?" he asked with a small laugh.  
"The problem isn't in you. It's just.... I'm tired of all this. I want to be my own." Lily explained. "I've never thought being boy and girl friends with James is so..... painful. I don't want this to happen again." They just stood there, and were silent for a few moments.  
  
"Why you don't go out with Clarissa?" asked Lily, finally.  
"I dunno. I guess we are just friends. Like you and I. I dunno later would it grow but I know it won't for now." explained Justin.  
"I hope you guys can be together. I really do." said Lily. Then she yawned. Justin stared at her and both of them laughed at their serious conversation a few minutes ago.  
  
"You know, I have an owl too?" asked Justin.  
"You do?"  
"Yup. He followed Snowy around. I later on found out she was your owl so I used her to sent you owls." he explained. "I think Snowy and Alex, my owl are in love."  
"Really? That's terific!"  
"So.... you think they should be together?"  
"Hmm...... you want to keep Snowy?" asked Lily in a low voice.  
"I guess yes, I do. I have Alex when I was small and I can't bare to be apart with him."  
"I guess that can be aranged. If Snowy wants to be with you I don't really mind. I guess owls aren't the best pets for me. I'm not so close with Snowy." explained Lily.  
"Great. Thanks. I"ll pay you back." said Justin.  
"No, don't! I glad that Snowy got herself a mate. You don't need to pay, really."  
"If you insist." said Justin, with a shrug.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm going back to my room." said Lily. "G' night."  
"Wait!" called Justin. Lily turned back.  
"I..... I"ll fly you back." he offered, holding he broom. Lily smiled and nodded.  
  
*************  
  
"Thanks for your ride." said Lily. She was just going to climb out of his broom when Justin holded her around the wrist and kissed her on the cheek. Lily was stunned.  
"Lily." whispered Justin, near her ears. "I really love you. I really did. It wasn't because of the vow I made at the first day. I made it for you. "  
"I wanted to show that I will chase you and you have to be prepared for me. I was sad to know you had James. Now that you guys broke up, I thought I would have a chance. It seems it didn't."  
"I really want you to remember, Lily, that I will always be there for you. Whenever you have problems, find me. And if," he paused. "If you finally want to be with me, you're free to find me."  
  
Lily went red and hot. She never thought Justin would say anything like that. He kissed her one more time, and let Lily go. Lily climbed off, muttered "Good night" and hurried back to her dorm.  
  
************  
  
"How did it go?" asked Hannah, standing in from of the Fat Lady with Felicity.  
"You guys waited??" Lily partically screamed.  
"We didn't only waited. We even saw you guys on a broom. What were you two doing? I wonder.... a little kiss perhaps?" asked Felicity mischeviously. Lily went red.  
"How dare you guys sneak at us like that!?"  
"So you guys really are going to be boy and girl friends?" asked Hannah.  
"Of course not! He just kindly fly me back, that's all!" explained Lily hotly.  
"With a good night kiss???" said Felicity slyly.  
"Don't you guys dare to repeat this out!" cried Lily.  
"Oh, Lily. What are friends for?" laughed Felicity. She and Hannah ran back to their dorm, letting Lily muttering threats under her breath.  
  
***************************  
  
Justin didn't followed Lily around. Many thought it was because Lily's outburst that cause Justin not daring to follow her. But only Lily and her two friends knew the truth. However, after this, the relationship between James and Lily didn't went any better.  
  
"When are you going to apolyize?" asked Sirius.  
"I dunno."  
"When are you going to chase her back?" asked Remus.  
"I dunno."  
"When are you going to be friends with her again?" asked Peter.  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!"  
The three sighed.  
"Just leave me alone." said James. "I'll figure it all out."  
  
********************  
  
Last term exams were coming and of course Lily did brilliantly. However, she was not the top, but the third. The top was Sirius and the Second was James.  
  
"Perhaps I didn't study hard enough." said Lily.  
"Why don't you say you didn't have the mood to study, after James and all that." said Clarissa. She ocasstionally hang out with them. She said that she put Justin all too seriously and she should come back to her old life.  
  
"When are you going to make up with James?" asked Felicity.  
"I dunno."  
"When are you going to forgive him?" asked Hannah.  
"I dunno."  
"When are you going to cheer up?" asked Clarissa.  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!"  
The three sighed.  
"Let me clear my head for a moment, will you?  
  
*****************  
  
Lily and James meet in front of the Fat Lady.  
"Oh, hi. Never thought I would see you here in this time of the day.  
  
They just sat on the sofa, staring at the air.  
"You broke up with Justin, huh?" James finally broke the ice.  
"We have never started." Lily replied.  
"Oh."  
"So, now any girlfriends yet?"  
"Not yet."  
"Oh."  
James didn't know how to continue the converasation and Lily didn't even want to.  
"Oh well, I guess I'll need to start packing...." she said.  
"Lil, wait. I know I've done something terribly wrong and I'm sorry. Can we continue to be...."  
"Friends? Of course, why not." said Lily in a dull voice. "I really need to run, James. Bye!" She had stopped James on purpose, not wanting to have anything to do with James just now.  
  
**************  
"Bye Hagrid! Keep in touch!" cried James.  
"Okay! Bye yer guys!" Hagrid cried with tears.  
"Bye!" cried all the others and they settled down in their seats.  
"So, I guess it's good bye to you too, Justin?" asked Sirius.  
"Yup. I will go bakc to America today after we arrived to the platform." he replied. They all exchanged address and phone numbers.  
  
"You got the whole second you girls. Anything to show us? Can you give the poor wizards in the world how it is done?" asked James playfully.  
"I haven't got all. There's still one more." said Justin, also playfully, but looking at Lily. Lily just played along.  
"Perhaps you can, after a few years!"  
"Really?"  
"There's a possiblity."  
"I will be back, I promise you! By that time, don't dare to treat me like a freak!" cried Justin.  
"You aren't?"  
"Lily!!!"  
"Kidding!" said Lily. "You know, next year I'm going to be an exchange student! Dumbledore find me and I'm going to Hong Kong!"  
"You too!?!" asked Remus and Sirius, shocked.  
"Who's going too?" asked Hannah.  
"I am." said James, stunned. "McGonagall told me!"  
"Terrific! A whole year without you guys! What a relief!" exclaimed Felicity.  
"WHAT??" cried Lily and James.  
"Joking!"  
"Mind you don't chase all the boys in the school!" said Clarissa slyly.  
"Maybe, I dunno!" said Lily mischeviously. Justin glared at her.  
"Remember to sent us photos of yourmates, especially boys!" reminded Felicity.  
"What?" cried Sirius at once. "Don't you dare!"  
"Why not?" asked Felicity at once.  
"Because I don't let you!"  
"Since when I'm married to you ?"  
"Since now!"  
"What??" cried the others. Sirius fooled around and felt on his knees.  
"Felicity," said Sirius in a solemn voice. "I beg for your hand in marriage!"  
"Okay, let's get married here!!" cried Felicity. She took Sirius hand. Sirius played along. Lily and Hannah began to sing the wedding march in laughter.   
  
****************  
"Bye Li! See you in the summer!" cried the others.  
"Bye!!! Miss you all!" cried Lily. Justin looked at her, smiling.  
"Well, you think your mom will really drive me to the airport?" he asked.  
"Sure, why not?" said Lily.  
"Lily!" cried a voice.  
"Mom!!!!" cried Lily, and dash through the crowd and hugging her mother. Justin ran behind her.  
"This is..."  
"I'm Justin White. Glad to meet you, Miss Evans." said Justin.  
"Oh Justin, the exchange student. So you need a ride to the ariport?" asked Miss Evans. Lily grinned at Justin.  
"Yes, please. "  
  
***************  
  
"Well, it's goodbye Justin. Remember to write!" said Lily. "Take care of Snowy for me!"  
"I will. Lily, I'm going in now..... can you do me three favor?" asked Justin, looking at Lily deeply.  
"Okay. Fire away."  
"First, if you and James get together again or he is terrible to you, tell me."  
"Okay."  
"Second, if I ever come back, can you give me a chance?"  
"Maybe." Justin sighed.  
"Lastly, I want to ask you something. Did you ever, ever have a feeling toward me?" asked Justin. Lily was quiet for a few minutes.  
"I....??" Justin had just kissed her on the cheek.  
"If the answer isn't no, then that means yes to me." he said quietly. "Just remember, I will always be there for you. If you have any problems, I'll come back, no matter where I am. I just want you to think about the answer. The real answer." he kissed her one more time.  
"I need to go. See ya, Lily." Justin said with a hug. Then he went in.  
  
**************  
Lily looked through the window in her mother' car. Justin's airplane was going to fly.  
The answer, Justin, is that I did have a tiny feeling, but it wasn't the time and I don't want to have anything about this to happen so fast. If only you were here longer, or James wasn't before you, you would successfully chase the whole second year...... if only.....  
"Good bye Justin." she whispered softly.  
  
The End.  
  
Third year of Lily Evans --- Finding You  
Lily and James are the exchange students next year. They are going to Hong Kong. Will Lily and James be back together? Will Lily or James find their other half in Hong Kong? Stay tuned! 


End file.
